Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,388. The invention disclosed and claimed in the '388 patent involved eyewear comprised of a pair of lenses generally secured within frames, releasable connectors connected to the respective inner ends of the lenses or frames, a pair of temples pivotable to the respective outer ends of the lenses or frames and a rigid strap attached between the rear ends of the temples. The strap was taught to be positioned below the lenses so as not to interfere with a hairdo or helmet. The inner ends of the lenses or frames were taught to be releasably secured together by the connectors, preferably, magnets. To position the eyewear, the lenses or frames are first separated from each other and pivoted outwardly. The strap is then wrapped around the back of a user's head and the lenses pivoted towards each other and secured together in the front of a user's eyes. The lenses or frames were taught to be instantly separable for easily putting on and taking off the eyewear, but are instantly connectable for a secure and accurate fit.
FIG. 1 depicts the eyewear generally disclosed and claimed in applicant's '388 patent. Specifically, lenses 10 were shown to be preferably mounted in respective frames 14 which are pivoted to temples 12. Connectors 11 are attached to respective inner ends of frames 14. Temples 12 are preferably telescoping for fitting different wearers. As noted, temples 12 were taught to be pivoted to the respective outer ends of frames connected to one another by strap 13, taught to be positioned below lenses 10 so as to avoid interfering with a hairdo or helmet and preferably springy enough to retain its shape when released, but also flexible enough to be bendable to some extent without breaking. Alternatively, strap 13 was taught to be at the same level as temples 12, but at a loss of some advantages. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,388 is incorporated herein by reference.
In further reference to FIG. 1, it is noted that connectors, such as magnets 11, can be separated by torquing lenses 10 or their frames 14 in the direction of arrows 9. It has been found, however, that in certain instances such as those involving a larger than average head size or when frame 14 is constructed of a dense material, such as a precious metal, connectors, such as magnets 11, can inadvertently detach from one another requiring the user to push lenses 10 or frame 14 toward one another until magnets 11 reengage. As this can occur repeatedly, eventually, a user will tire of the process and discard the eyewear of FIG. 1 in favor of a more traditional fixed pair of glasses.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a latch system which substantially reduces inadvertent separation of lense or frame halves and yet provides for detachment of connectors when sought by a user.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.